FIG. 16 is a structural diagram of a common heretofore known semiconductor module 500 described in PTL 1. The semiconductor module 500 includes an insulating substrate 54, a semiconductor chip 56, a base plate 57, a resin case 59, metal wires 60, a gel 61, and a cover 62.
The insulating substrate 54 is formed from a ceramic plate 51, circuit plates 52 disposed on the front surface of the ceramic plate 51, and a metal plate 53 disposed on the rear surface. Further, the semiconductor chip 56 is joined to the top of the circuit plate 52 by a solder 55. Also, the metal base plate 57 is joined to the metal plate 53 via a solder 55. The resin case 59 is attached to the outer periphery of the base plate 57, and external terminals 58 are insert molded. The semiconductor chip 56 and the external terminals 58 are electrically connected by the metal wires 60. The inside of the resin case 59 is filled with the gel 61 which is an insulating seal material. The resin cover 62 is firmly fixed to an upper portion of the resin case 59. Further, cooling fins (not shown) are mounted to the base plate 57.
Heat generated in the semiconductor chip 56 is released to the cooling fins via the insulating substrate 54 and base plate 57. The semiconductor module 500 is a single-sided cooling semiconductor device.